EXO - Two Moons Ft. Key
'Detalles' *'Titulo:' 두 개의 달이 뜨는 밤 (Two Moons) (Korean Ver.)right|200px *'Artista:' EXO Ft. Key (SHINee) *'Mini Álbum:' MAMA *'Pista:' 5 *'Género:' Pop Dance *'Idioma:' Coreano *'Lanzamiento:' 09-Abril-2012 *'Agencia: 'SM Entertainment 'Romanización' oneureya gieoko bojimotan miracle siljesanghwang deo isang mudjima gguminyago gidaryeo aetaewo sigani gakkawo jinachigien oneulbameun deouk akkawo neukdaecheoreom ulbujijeo whoa~ jeonchoui feelin’ on momeneun jeonyuri heulleo~ mak jjiritjjirit god dari ddeo-olla dari dari ddeoolla Ready set, oh my jeo haneuri balgawa oneureun dugaeui dari, dugae, dugaeui dari oneureun dugaeui, dugaeui dal, dal, dari ddeuneun bam Two moons, Two moons, Two moon Two moon Two moons (EXO) ddeona oneul bame (EXO) ddeona oneul bame (EXO) Two moons, Two moons, Two moon Two moon Two moons ddeona oneul bame, ddeona oneul bame, ddeona oneul bame, dasin ojianhge saehayan light, machim deo balgajin hwesaekbit sky, yodongchimyeo gallajin du gaeui sigong ajigeun, don’t know seolmyeonghal teumeun eobseo, we gotta go go seodulleo seodulleo oneulman yeollineun pyeonghaengtongro netdimensyeoneuro saeroun nae sesang eoje mannan naega anilgeoya geotbogiron ama ddokgata boigetjiman, geureon ppeonhan geotdeul gidaehaji ma imi il deohagi il dabeun jeoldaero 2 nah ~ Welcome to the night That’s right! Selected VIP wouldn’t it be mind-blowingly awesome Now we’re on a rock rock rocket, Just gotta keep your seatbelt fastened oneureun dugaeui dari, dugae, dugaeui dari oneureun dugaeui, dugaeui dal, dal, dari ddeuneun bam No you’re not gonna shoulda woulda this And  coulda woulda that  Cuz we’re never coming back to this trap See those two full moons, you’re the chosen knight go and spread good news, cuz we got no time oneureun dugaeui dari, dugae, dugaeui dari oneureun dugaeui, dugaeui dal, dal, dari ddeuneun bam Two moons, two moons, Two moon two moon two moons (EXO) ddeona oneul bame (EXO) ddeona oneul bame (EXO) Two moons, Two moons, Two moon Two moon Two moons I’m good 'Español' Hoy en día, no pude seguir viendo ese milagro No pregunte si esto es un sueño más Esperar a que, alboroto al respecto, el tiempo se está acercando Es demasiado despilfarro sólo tiene que pasar esto esta noche Llora como un lobo woah ~ sientes como un puesto de avanzada Escalofríos están bajando ~ pica La luna está subiendo pronto, la luna luna va en aumento Listo conjunto, oh mi cielo es cada vez más brillante Las dos lunas de hoy, los dos dos lunas hoy Las dos lunas, dos lunas de hoy, dos lunas en la noche Dos lunas, dos lunas, Dos lunas lunas Dos Dos lunas (EXO) dejar esta noche (EXO) dejar esta noche (EXO) dos lunas, dos lunas, Dos lunas lunas dos dos lunas Deja esta noche, deje esta noche, Deja esta noche, no vuelvas La luz brillante, por fin más brillante El cielo gris, las fluctuaciones de separar Las dos construcciones son todavía, no sé Sin una explicación, tenemos que irnos ir Date prisa, date prisa, abre el camino paralelo Con la dimensión 4 sólo hoy En el nuevo mundo, no voy a ser el yo que se reunió ayer Yo podría tener el mismo aspecto, No anticipar estas cosas obvias Si ya es 1 más 1 nunca puede ser 2 nah Bienvenido a la noche ¡Eso es! VIP seleccionado ¿no sería la mente-sorprendentemente impresionante Ahora estamos en un cohete rock rock, Sólo tengo que mantener su cinturón de seguridad abrochado Las dos lunas de hoy, los dos dos lunas hoy Las dos lunas, dos lunas de hoy, dos lunas en la noche No, no vas a deber una haría un presente Y es posible que un haría con un Porque nunca vamos a volver a esta trampa ¿Ves esos dos lunas llenas?, usted es el caballero elegido Ve y difundir las buenas noticias, porque tenemos muy poco tiempo Las dos lunas de hoy, los dos dos lunas hoy Las dos lunas, dos lunas de hoy, dos lunas en la noche Dos lunas, dos lunas, Dos lunas lunas dos dos lunas (EXO) dejar esta noche (EXO) dejar esta noche (EXO) Dos lunas, dos lunas, Dos lunas lunas Dos Dos lunas Estoy bien 'Hangul' 오늘에야 기어코 보지못한 miracle 실제상황 더 이상 묻지마 꿈이냐고 기다려 애태워 시간이 가까워 지나치기엔 오늘밤은 더욱 아까워 늑대처럼 울부짖어 whoa~ 전초의 feelin’ 온 몸에는 전율이 흘러~ 막 찌릿찌릿 곧 달이 떠올라 달이 달이 떠올라 Ready set, oh my 저 하늘이 밝아와 오늘은 두개의 달이, 두개, 두개의 달이 오늘은 두개의, 두개의 달, 달, 달이 뜨는 밤 Two Moons, Two Moons, Two Moon Two Moon Two Moons (EXO) 떠나 오늘 밤에 (EXO) 떠나 오늘 밤에 (EXO) Two Moons, Two Moons, Two Moon Two Moon Two Moons 떠나 오늘 밤에, 떠나 오늘 밤에, 떠나 오늘 밤에, 다신 오지않게 새하얀 light, 마침 더 밝아진 회색빛 sky, 요동치며 갈라진 두 개의 시공 아직은, don’t know 설명할 틈은 없어, we gotta go go 서둘러 서둘러 오늘만 열리는 평행통로 4디멘션으로 새로운 내 세상 어제 만난 내가 아닐거야 겉보기론 아마 똑같아 보이겠지만, 그런 뻔한 것들 기대하지 마 이미 1 더하기 1 답은 절대로 2 Nah ~ Welcome to the night That’s right! Selected VIP wouldn’t it be mind-blowingly awesome Now we’re on a rock rock rocket, Just gotta keep your seatbelt fastened 오늘은 두개의 달이, 두개, 두개의 달이 오늘은 두개의, 두개의 달, 달, 달이 뜨는 밤 No you’re not gonna shoulda woulda this And coulda woulda that Cuz we’re never coming back to this trap See those two full moons, you’re the chosen knight go and spread good news, cuz we got no time 오늘은 두개의 달이, 두개, 두개의 달이 오늘은 두개의, 두개의 달, 달, 달이 뜨는 밤 Two Moons, Two Moons, Two Moon Two Moon Two Moons (EXO) 떠나 오늘 밤에 (EXO) 떠나 오늘 밤에 (EXO) Two Moons, Two Moons, Two Moon Two Moon Two Moons I’m good 'Audio' center|516 px Categoría:LetraKpop